No, I'll never Leave I refuse too (Hiatus)
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Is placed 3 years after the war with Mantid; A permanent portal from the outer world to the inner world has opened causing a War between the 2. Lumen shot, and Hunter runs in to troubles from his past. So I'm thinking of having it be Hunter not noticing but Aqune and Corona will be clearly fighting over him in the background. The romance won't be the main focus of the story.
1. no ill never leave i refuse

**Okay so all I did so far was re-do the first chapter, I think this is 100X better then it was before and well I was re-doing it I really noticed the different in my own abilities and if you read the first version I hope you enjoy this one. Please Read and Review, and I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Fanfic - Spider Rider's - Hunter Steele  Corona - No, I'll never leave, I refuse too.

3 years have passed in the inner world since Hunter Steele and the rest of the spider riders defeated Lord Mantid, Hunter lives' in the palace with the rest of the riders now; everything was peaceful for a long time but now he is fighting to protect the inner world from a new evil that has invaded from the outside world. About a year ago a permanent portal opened that could freely transport people from the outer world to the inner world and back again. Shortly after the arrival of the humans from the outside world they started a war with the inner world, and the inner world didn't know what to do they were being over whelmed in the first week of the battle almost half of the Arachna Kingdom had been destroyed so all the outer town's fled in to the palace surrounding's. All of the invectids were helping the Arachna kingdom fight, but they were still having a hard time since they weren't use to the outer world's weapons. All of the creature's of the inner world thought they were doomed, that was until Hunter Steele and the spider rider's all started to fight back against the outer world's people.

They were on the battle field in the middle of the war, Hunter and Lumen were looking for Sparkle who had wandered off after saying she could fight to, when they found Sparkle they were all instantly surrounded by the outer world's people with guns pointed at them, the human's shot at Sparkle and Lumen jumped in front of her to protect his sister. Hunter jumped from his spider to Lumens spider Ebony which was where Sparkle and Lumen were now located he leaned over Lumen and looked at the wound, "How bad is it, do you think you can stand?

Lumen winched from the pain, "Yeah, it hurts but I don't think it's as bad as it looks."

Hunter help Lumen and sparkle down from Ebony and they hid from the army around the behind the 2 spiders then Hunter turned to look at the army he was about to face and he jumped back on to shadow, " Arachna Power, Oracles light."

Hunter transformed using the Oracle keys, he then used his powers to destroy all of the outer world human's weapons, he stood in front of Lumen and Sparkle on shadow and yelled to the crowd of people standing before him, "Stop fighting them, they're not a threat."

A soldier in the front line looked up at him, "Why should we stop fighting?"

Hunter was frustrated as he looked at the people in front of him, "Because the people of the inner world mean you know harm, they only fight back because you killed their people."

The Soldier just laughed at what he said, "Why are you talking like you're not one of them you monster."

Hunter was seriously getting frustrated with the person standing before him, he jumped down from Shadows back out of the anger he had for all of the useless deaths and fighting, "Because I'm from the outer world too stupid, It's just I was sent here years before all of you, I have lived with these people they accepted me more than any of you did, I have felt their pain, and None of us are monsters."

The Soldier just continue to be stubborn "You're a liar you could never be one of us look at yourself, you're a monster."

Suddenly from farther back in to the group a Soldier ran forward and looked at Hunter who was now standing in front of Shadow with his sword resting pointing backwards over his shoulder, he was just looking at the Soldier he was arguing with like he was stupid. The soldier from the back got in between him and the original soldier and just stared in to Hunter's eyes. Hunter looked at the Soldier in front of him with a very confused face, "What are you doing?"

The soldier stared at him, "Hunter is that you?"

Hunter looked at this strange Soldier standing in front of him, "Yeah, Why?"

The Soldier instantly hugged Hunter causing his confusion to grow even more, "Let go."

The Soldier removed her helmet and smiled at him with tears beginning to form in her eyes, "We thought we had lost you, but you're alive."

Hunter couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his mother look at him, he was shock after seeing her again and with what she was a part of, "Mom, why are you here, and why are you fighting with them."

His mother looked at him with a gentle smile as tears dripped from her eyes slowly, "What are you saying after being apart for so long, and why are you dressed like that?"

Hunter frowned at his mother, he was almost in tears as he began to think that his own family was trying to kill the people he loved the most and he knew exactly what he had to do instantly, he knew he had to pick a side that second after seeing the way his mother was acting and he knew he would always pick his friends, he knew he had to ignore his mother so he jumped over to his spider and he looked at Prince Lumen who was now sitting on ebony he told the spider to go and it began to head back to the palace, and then Hunter jumped down and grabbed Sparkle helping her up on Shadow as she put Hotarla back in to her manacle. As soon as Sparkle was ready Hunter told Shadow to go and they started to ride away as tears dripped down from his eyes because of the thought of leavening his family again. His mother tried to chase after him and right before Shadow could get away she grabbed on to his back leg.

His mother yelled at him as he looked backwards, "Hunter where are you going?"

Hunter gave her a cruel look as he turned forward "Shadow go as fast as you can if she fall's she falls."

Shadow didn't understand very well about Hunters reaction but he still knew this was someone Hunter cared about as he questioned his partner, " But she's you're…"

Hunter yelled "Just go, (Tears fell from his eyes.) Princess Sparkle and Lumen are more important right now."

Shadow knew Hunter was only trying to do what was best for the Arachna kingdom and his friends but Shadow didn't want Hunter to regret leaving his family. So when Shadow jumped and his mother fell off Shadow used his spider web to catch her and pull her on to him. Sparkle grabbed her hand and smiled at Hunter's mom. Hunter looked at Sparkle and gently smiled but then a fighter jet attacked them so Hunter used another oracle key and started to fight the fighter jet well Sparkle made sure her and his mother didn't fall off. Hunter made sure that he just knocked the fighter jet out of the air and didn't kill them humans and then he made sure that they caught up with prince Lumen. Hunter jumped across on to Ebony's back and checked Lumen's pulse. Lumen wasn't hit in any organ's but he was bleeding pretty bad so Hunter put pressure on it and kneeled down to hold him in place, after making sure he was in a good position then he told Ebony that he could go faster and that he would make sure that neither of them would fall off. When they arrived back at the palace Hunter picked Lumen up bridal style and then went straight to the nurse well Corona put his mother in the palace prison. Hunter left Lumen in the infirmary with Sparkle and the doctor and ran to see Corona. When Hunter got to the where the palace prison cells was he sat beside Corona in front of the jail cell.

Corona looked at Hunter with a frown as he smiled at her, "Are you really okay Sparkle told me she's your mother, do you really think we should be putting her in there then."

Hunter leaned back and sighed, " I get why you're worried but you don't have to be I chose to stay with you guys here because you became my family, I mean I love my mother but my family has always rejected me for choosing my grandfather so them deciding to act like my family now isn't right. Not to mention she killed people from the inner world people we treasured."

Corona smiled at him and then leaned over and gave Hunter a hug, " I get that your mad and that you don't' get along with her, I've heard the stories before but you should talk to her see what her reason's are."

Hunter looked at Corona "But..."

Corona smiled at him and took his hand in hers, "Just give it a try talk to your mom she seems to be really nice, if you at least try and still can't handle it then you can leave her alone but at least try okay."

With a little pushing from Corona Hunter opened the jail cell and sat on the bench opposite of his mother. His mother stood up to hug him but he just pushed her away from himself clearly not wanting to be with her. He laughed under his breath and then glared at her, "Don't act like a parent now of all time's you never tried before, and you guys just almost killed Lumen the prince of Arachna."

His Mother looked up in tears, "I'm sorry about before I didn't know you felt that way, and I didn't shot him I've never shot any one I was just looking for your sister Elise she ran off in to the portal when it first appeared."

Hunter looked at her surprised for a second then smiled slightly, "But I don't understand why you would come any ways no one from our world except me and Grandpa should have ever come to this world. This place is amazing and you guys are destroying it, you have to leave. So find Elise and leave once you get let go."

His mother looked at him, "I have been looking but I found out she was out here so I joined the army, isn't this the place your grandpa told you all of those crazy stories about, we thought you were looking for this world like usual when you disappeared so we tried to find any evidence of where you had disappeared, we looked for months but the police never found where you could of even gone, but now we found you so you can leave this world and go back to your real family, come back to us Hunter."

Hunter gave her one of those your crazy looks, "I don't want to leave from here, I love it here, I feel like I belong, and my friends are all here."

His mother looked at him in disbelief, "What are you saying you're just going to abandon you family."

Hunter laughed in anger as he left the cell, and then he turned back to look at her with hurt in his eyes after remembering things that he never wanted to, "Don't make me out to be a bad guy, you guys abandoned me a long time ago, the only person who I ever felt cared about by was Grandpa."

Hunter left down the hallway with Corona following right behind him, she was holding his hand as they walked upstairs and they went in to hunter's room. He went in and punched the wall with his fist which startled Corona. She put her hand on his shoulder to calm him but noticed he was shaking, she looked around his shoulder to see tears in his eyes, and asked "Hunter are you okay?"

He looked at her as he sat on his bed, he was trying his best to keep his smile on but it looked horrible as he cried, "I'm okay just a little frustrated, I mean she tried to make it seem like what I went through was nothing, I mean I felt like they abandoned me, all of them."

Corona just sat down beside Hunter and put her had on his head as he leaned in to her shoulder and cried Corona couldn't believe it, that Hunter was crying was one thing but in front of her usually didn't happen because he is always so happy around others, but these problems with his family made him break down. Hunter cried for a little bit longer and then he sat up and wiped his eyes, he smiled at Corona, "Sorry about that, all the stress that's been building up lately just became too much."

Corona looked down at him, "There's nothing wrong with crying, I was more surprised than anything I mean you should have told us about all this stress that's been building up."

Hunter looked at her, "I was handling it all pretty well until prince Lumen got shot, as soon as that happened everything when downhill fast."

Corona looked at him, "Well rely on us a little more were all here for you."

Hunter smiled brightly and then stood up putting his hand out to help Corona up; and then he headed for the door he turned looking at her with his normal smile, "Yeah, well anyways I think we should go check on prince Lumen."

Corona laughed, "Yeah that's probably a pretty good idea."

Hunter and Corona headed down the palace hallway together as they ready themselves to see their prince and princess.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if I can Chapter 2 will probably be uploaded tomorrow since I am suddenly interested in this story again. So please Review.<strong>


	2. I Promise

**So here is chapter 2 it's pretty long but it's not overly long and personally I think it's pretty good, I hope you enjoy reading it and please review. Also everyone tell me which you would prefer AquneXHunter or CoronaXHunter so I can start putting in some romance. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIDER RIDERS**

* * *

><p>"<em>Over Manacle Talk"<em>

"Normal Talk"

* * *

><p>Ch.2 – I Promise.<p>

Hunter and Corona had just arrived in the nurse's office to see Lumen and Sparkle, Lumen gave them a pained smile and princess Sparkle looked at Hunter in disbelief of the tear marks streaking down his face; Sparkle smiled when she figured out what had happened, "Hunter did you talk to you mommy."

Hunter blushed slightly at the way Sparkle said it, and then he leaned down to whisper a question in her small ear, "How did you know about that?"

Sparkle laughed slightly and then whispered back to him, "You didn't wipe your face after crying so the tear stains are still there, and from that I guessed the reason."

Hunter blushed and looked at Corona, "Why didn't you tell me there was tear stains on my face still."

Corona just looked away from Hunter who was clearly upset with her, "I… I didn't notice until we were already here."

Hunter went over to where there was a bucket with cold water and splashed his face to get rid of the stains that had dried, and then he wiped his face off with a cloth. He suddenly turned back to face the others, "Their does it look better now."

Sparkle nodded, "Yeah."

Hunter looked at Lumen, "How are you doing?"

Lumen winced at the pain he felt as he moved slightly in the bed, "I'm in a lot of pain, but I'll survive."

Hunter sighed and stood up, he walked towards the door taking a grip on the handle, he turned back to look at Lumen, "Give me 10 minutes and I'll be back with something that will help, trust me."

Everyone looked at him surprised as he left the room. The few people left in the room talked for a few minutes as they waited for Hunters return. 10 minutes rolled along and right as Corona was going to go look for Hunter he came in through the door holding a needle and a strange bottle of clear liquid. Corona watched as Hunter took a bottle from the cupboard dumped it on a cloth and wiped the needles tip, then he took the smaller bottle and put the needle in the top of it extracting the clear liquid from inside he flicked it and went over to where Lumen was lying down. Lumen backed away at the sight of Hunter with a needle in hand, "What are you doing and what is that stuff?"

Hunter got the cloth and wiped the skin where he was getting ready to inject the ibuprofen, "It's something from my world known as Ibuprofen, and it stops pain."

Hunter injected it and then wiped the needle with the cloth again, he then placed the needle and what was left of the Ibuprofen in the cupboard. It didn't take long for it to take effect, so in no time the pain was gone and Lumen had fallen asleep. Corona looked at Hunter, "That stuffs amazing, where did you get it?"

Hunter smiled as he looked at Corona, "I figured my mother as a soldier would have a vile so I went and asked her for it, she handed it to me after a little convincing, and god is it something I really missed from my world."

Corona looked down at Lumen and then back at Hunter, "How long will the effects last."

Hunter looked down, "Maybe 4 to 8 hours I couldn't tell you exactly, and all I did was follow the instructions written on the bottle. But I do know is I've got to go get more because I only have enough to give him 1 more dosage."

Hunter and Corona left the room and headed to his room, he grabbed a Robe and put it on with the hood down, then he turned to Corona, "Do you have a change of clothes that I can give my mother so we don't look suspicious when leaving."

Corona looked surprised, "Why?"

Hunter looked at his hands, "I'm going to take her back and trade her for their more advanced medicine."

Corona looked at him scared, "Are you sure it's safe to go."

Hunter smiled, "I'll be fine I'll have shadow with me."

Corona had a bad feeling about Hunter going, "Are you sure."

Hunter turned to look at her, "I promise I'll come back."

With that the 2 headed to Corona's room where she grabbed a short long sleeved dress and a robe; then they headed for the palace's jail. When they got to where his mother was being held he opened the door and then they headed to the storage room at the end of the Hallway. Hunter threw her the Cloths that Corona had given him and a bag, "Change in to these cloths, and throw you uniform in to that bag."

Corona and Hunter waited as his mother changed in to her new outfit, when she came out her hair was tied up, and she handed him the bag with her uniform in it. Corona helped her put on the robe she had brought, and then hugged Hunter saying goodbye as she ran back to Prince Lumen to wait for him to wake up so she could tell him where Hunter was going. Hunter and his mother headed in to town so they could head for the enemies head camp.

* * *

><p>Hunter walked through town with his mother following closely behind him, they came across a group of kids who jumped on Hunter grabbing his arms and legs, "Hey Hunter did you and Shadow come to play with us today."<p>

Hunter swung them around a few times and then he took a few things out of his pockets giving them to the kids, he smiled as they took the cool toys he had gotten them from the village him and Corona had last visited, "I can't play with you guys for the next few days but I Promise when I get back will all get together and have a big game of hide and seek, I'll even talk my friends in to playing too."

All the little kids face's lit up with joy at what Hunter had promised them, they looked up at him, "You Promise right."

Hunter smiled as he set his hand on the child's head, "You bet."

The children smiled and then all ran off together, once they were gone Hunter continued walking straight until he came to where there was a long road of shops, he turned right and headed for the towns exit, and he made sure his mother kept up. As they were walking they were constantly being stopped as Hunter was given fruit and the people of the kingdom talked to him, asking questions about his life and the kingdom, and one even gave his mother who stood behind him a necklace. He smiled and said thank-you, continuing on his path after answering all the questions he could. As they were approaching the exit he saw Aqune. He waved trying to get her attention, "Hey Aqune."

She turned to look at him with a gentle smile that was just so captivating. Hunter stood well she took his hand in hers, "Aqune what are you doing here."

She looked at the women standing behind Hunter and smiled, "I just got back from my mission with Magma. Anyways where are you going?"

Hunter looked back at his mother, then back towards Aqune he pointed behind himself, "I'm taking her back to the main camp, I'm going to trade her for some outer world medicine for Prince Lumen, he got shot."

Aqune looked at her with anger on her face because of all the death they were causing and then she glanced back at Hunter, "Can I come? I mean it's better if there is at least two of us right."

Hunter looked at his mother then at Aqune and smiled, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind some company."

The 3 headed out of the Arachna Castle, they walked on foot for a little while until Hunter decided to take a break, he sat down on a rock in a patch of grass and pulled some of the fruit and drinks he had gotten from the people in town, he then handed some to Aqune and a little bit to his mother, Aqune looked at her, "Not to be rude but who are you?"

Hunter's mother looked at Aqune surprised at her question, "Well, My name is Liz."

Hunter looked at Aqune, "She's my Mom, and her real names Elizabeth."

Aqune looked at him surprised at his announcement, "Really, Isn't that nice."

Hunter laughed, "Not really. I've never really felt like she was my family before, It was just something forced on me."

Aqune smiled at Hunters honesty, and then she looked at Liz who was eating again now, "Well at least you got to see them again since your arrival in this world."

Hunter smiled as he finished his food, then he looked at Aqune, "It wouldn't have really mattered if I had met any of them again, but anyways let's go as soon as you're finished."

Aqune smiled, "Yeah, are we going to continue on foot."

Liz looked Aqune, "What other way is there to travel."

Aqune looked at Liz amused and then she glanced at Hunter, "By Spider of course."

Liz looked at her confused, "By Spider?"

Hunter stood up and yelled, "Shadow, Spider out."

Aqune put her arm out in front of herself, "Portia, Spider out."

The 2 spiders appeared and Hunter grabbed Liz; He then jumped on Shadow well Aqune jumped on to Portia. The 2 rode for hours at the fastest speeds they could go only stopping twice, the first time to grab Liz who had slipped off of shadow and the second was just for a short break before continuing on their journey. It took them a little over 3 days to arrive at the hill overlooking the enemies' main camp. Hunter told Aqune to stay up on the hill well he takes Liz back and gets the things he needs from the humans camp, Aqune didn't want to but she agreed. Hunter explained that if he didn't return in at least an hour that she was to get on Portia and leave as fast as she could and return to Arachna Castle.

Hunter took an extra shirt that he had brought that had only one sleeve; he slid it on so it would cover his manacle, and then he took Liz's arm and headed down the hill slowly. He walked in to the camp and it didn't take him long to run in to one of the other army's soldiers, but instead of fighting right away all he did was hand Liz over to the man, "I'm just here returning this."

Hunter sighed as 2 men came up behind him and grabbed his arms, he let them push and hold him down to the ground, the 3 Soldiers talked among themselves and then they decided to take him to the main tent to see what to do with the strange invader. Hunter just let them since he thought it would make finding the storage tent a lot easier. He watched his surroundings as they walked him to the leaders tent, he didn't see the storage tent for the duration of the walk but right as he was entering the main tent he spotted a Medical tent that was quite large, he decided that's where he would go to check for medicine when he escaped from the weaklings leading him around. As the tent was closed Hunter was set down on his knees in front of a chair, he looked forward and said with a smirk "Well this is original."

Hunter laughed as a Soldier smacked him across the head; he looked at the guy, and said "Well you're nice aren't you."

He felt the pain from another hit radiate across his skull, but from all the battles he's been in it didn't even faze him slightly, he just continued to laugh. He spotted his mother standing beside another Soldier in the corner staring at him like he was crazy. He just smiled, and then he glanced forward at the man who had entered the tent with 2 Soldiers behind him, the Soldiers were clearly thinking they are better than everyone else in the room, Which just made Hunter laugh as soon as the man sat down, "You must be the leader because you've got some really cocky Soldiers with you."

Everyone in the room looked at their little prisoner who clearly wasn't fazed by anything going on around him; Hunter just smirked at the man standing in front of him. The man looked at the men standing behind Hunter, "What nerve do you have to awake me at this time of the night."

The Soldier stuttered nervously, "We…w…e…d…i..didn't….know…wha…wha….to..do..wi..wit h..the intruder?"

Hunter started laughing again, as the man on the chair just looked at him as if planning out a million different ways to kill the cocky brat sitting in front of him. The man stood up and un-sheathed a sword that had just been brought in to the room, Hunter smirked as the man walked closer to him and then when in position he swung his blade aiming for the small distance between Hunters shoulder and chin. The blade came down on Hunters left as he smiled raising his arm.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes as their general's sword had been blocked, the only sounds that resonated throughout the room were the sound of Metal scrapping on Metal, and a gentle laugh. Hunter pushed the blade away as he jumped back flipping backwards. He sighed when he noticed his new shirt, "Awe, you destroyed my brand new shirt, and I really liked this one."

Hunter smiled at the man standing before him and then sat back down with his hands resting behind his head, "So what you going to do next."

The man standing across from Hunter swung again only to be blocked by Hunters Manacle; Hunter just pushes him back as easily as he did the first time, "Why don't you try something else I mean I'm not even trying yet."

The man stepped backwards and pointed at Hunter, "Kill this inner world monster."

Everyone charged Hunter suddenly, but before they could do anything all they heard was an eerie laugh before Hunter yelled, "Shadow, Spider out."

Shadow appeared under Hunter; Hunter yawned and looked down at his partner, "I'm board do you want to get this over with."

Shadow laughed as he took a step forward causing everyone except for Liz to move backwards, suddenly out of nowhere the general attacked again but Hunter just side stepped dodging his attack like it was child's play. Hunter sighed, "You should just give up this is already getting boring, I didn't come to fight all I want is some Ibuprofen."

The general looked at him, "Why should we give you our medical supplies."

Hunter put 2 fingers up, "There are 2 reasons."

The general didn't wait to hear them as he attacked again, this time Hunter pushed him down off of Shadow, Hunter was getting board so he put his arm up and yelled, "Arachna Power." He decided to take things a little more seriously so he could get the stuff and leave already. Hunter's armor, Pike and shield appeared so he was in his first level fighting attire. Hunter sliced the air with his pike, and then when the general stood up attacking him again Hunter sliced at him instantly launching his opponent's sword through the tent wall. He pointed the tip of his pike at the General, "Don't you get it yet, I'm in my weakest transformation right now, and if I was really trying I by myself could wipe out this entire area in a matter of minutes so just give me the medicine already so I can leave you in peace."

The general gave up as he looked at his men who now ran to what Hunter was sure was the medical tent to get him everything he wanted, Hunter sat down on Shadow to wait as he heard the general say, "You filthy inner world trash."

Hunter looked at him, "For your information I'm not from the inner world, I originate from the outer world like all of you, the difference is I've been here a lot longer and have come to know this world, hell I'm one of this worlds protectors and I helped save this world."

Shadow laughed from beneath his partner, "Stop your bragging."

Hunter looked at his manacle and then said in to it, "Aqune can you hear me."

"_Yes Hunter I can hear you are you almost done."_

Hunter looked at the group of men carrying in boxes, and then replied, "Yeah can you head to the big tent in the middle will need another spider to take it all."

"_Okay I'll be there in a few."_

With that Hunter was now just sitting their staring at the general, he went down and looked at him in more detail and then turned to leave, but as he went to leave the general closed a weird bracelet on Hunters right wrist, Hunter hit the general away and headed back to Shadow not caring about the bracelet, when Aqune arrived their spiders loaded the supplies on themselves using their webs and when they made sure it was secure they were gone. The 2 ran heading back to the kingdom as fast as they possibly could with the cargo they were carrying. All the while Hunter was fiddling with the weird new article attached to his arm, confused about what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed and please Review telling me which pair you want, if no one says anything I'll probably just make it AquneXHunter so tell me what you want. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get chapter 2 out in the next few days, If my thumb was working properly I would be able to type faster but it's not after my goat head butted me in the palm of my hand.<strong>


	3. Return, and then Goodbye

**So here is chapter 3 I had to go watch a bunch of the series to get this one out because I couldn't think of what to write but once I finally got started I figured out what was going to happen, lol I think I re typed this like 3 times before I finally got what I wanted. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spider Riders, but damn I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Ch.3 – Return, and then Goodbye.<p>

Aqune and Hunter had finally arrived back at Arachna Castle, the 2 unloaded their spiders in the storage room and then when they were done they both grabbed a box from the now wall covering pile. Hunter and Aqune raised their arms, "Spider in."

The 2 headed for the nurses office to see how prince Lumen was doing and to drop off some of the Ibuprofen that they had gotten. When they got their all the Spider riders were in the room talking with prince Lumen about what to do about the latest attack made by the Earthen's. Everyone looked at Hunter and Aqune for only a minute before getting back to their conversation. Hunter set his box in the cupboard then took Aqunes box and opened it he started to place the small vile's in the cupboard and then he called over to the nurse who was standing in the corner of the room. When the nurse was beside him Hunter took a vile and a needle from the box, he walked over to the rest of the riders and saw the pain on Lumens face as they were talking. He looked at the nurse, "Can you get me something to disinfect his arm and the needle with."

The nurse nodded and then came over with a cloth, Hunter took it and wiped off the needle and then he wiped Lumen arms, Hunter then made sure there was no air in the needle, as he was about to put it in Lumens arm his wrist was grabbed by Igneous, "What are you doing to the prince."

Hunter looked at him, "It's something you guys don't have here, it's called a painkiller and as you can guess it's to relieve the pain from the gun shot, I think their some antibiotic's in the boxes too, Aqune can you sort the box out."

Hunter put the needle in to Lumens arm and when the liquid was all in he removed the needle, after about 10 minutes you could tell by the look on Lumens face that the pain was gone, Lumen smiled at Hunter, "This stuff is amazing, I feel so good now."

Hunter smiled thinking he might have given him a little more than what he was suppose to as he went to where Aqune was standing, she had sorted the contents of the box out, and from what Hunter could see there were needles, Ibuprofen, Acetaminophen, Penicillin, and Amoxicillin. Hunter took a box of amoxicillin pills and read the dosage on the back when he had finished reading it he gave Lumen 2 pills and got a glass of water, "Here take these they will help fight against infection and heal the wound."

Lumen swallowed them and took a sip of water, afterwards he handed the cup back to Hunter, Hunter looked at them all, "If I'm not here and someone's hurt you can read the instructions on the medicine to use it, most of it explains what to do pretty well, just be careful because if you give too much of some of these medicines a person can die."

Everyone nodded in understanding as Hunter sat down in the chair at the end of Lumens bed exhausted from the journey, he breathed heavily as he looked at Corona who was sitting across from him. Suddenly he felt Magma grab the thing that the other Earthen had placed on him, when Magma went to take it off Hunter felt a pain and then a sudden Electric shock throughout his body as he screamed in pain and then glanced up at Magma, "Don't touch it."

Magma looked at the pain that was evident on Hunters face, "What even is it?"

Corona got closer to look at what Magma was talking about, "It looks like a bracelet."

Hunter glanced up at them as the pain finally subsided, "That man was smarter than I thought he was."

Igneous looked at him, "Who's smarter then you thought."

Hunter looked up at him, "The leader of the earthen army, he's the one who put this on me."

Hunter lifted his arm getting a closer look at his wrist noticing the strange markings on the bracelet, he didn't think it was anything important at the time it was placed on him but now he wasn't so sure, He looked to see 2 small prongs had gone in to his arm from it. When Hunter saw the Prongs he couldn't believe it, he didn't know when they had entered his arm since he never felt pain before Magma had touched it. Hunter felt another shock but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the first one. When the shock stopped Hunter could hear a buzzing in his head as a song played in the back of his head, he put his head against his lap as he heard the generals voice radiate throughout his head, it was telling him he didn't belong where he was and that he should be with his family. Hunter closed his eyes and suddenly yelled out which quieted everyone, "Shut up, I do belong."

Corona leaned over Hunter with her hands on his shoulders, "What are you talking about Hunter."

Hunter cracked one of his eyes open and glanced at Corona, "There's a voice in my head and it won't stop talking."

Everyone watched as Hunter suddenly stopped grabbing his head and looked up, he was staring at the wall, but from what they could tell when looking at his eyes he really wasn't looking at anything, it was like he wasn't even there even thought his body was, and then suddenly Hunter lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Hunter."<p>

"Hunter."

Hunter could hear someone calling him, but he couldn't tell who, he wanted to open his eyes to see who was calling for him but his body felt so heavy. Hunter heard his name get called again but this time it sounded broken up like something was trying to block it out.

"Hunter come here honey."

Hunter heard a different voice this time; he could swear it was a voice that he didn't want to hear anymore he wanted it to go away. The voice called out to him again as he began to see something in his head, he was remembering things he didn't want to as he saw a little version of himself crawling towards his mother Liz who was smiling at him.

"Hunter."

He heard the first voice again and then suddenly he flew forward snapping himself awake, Hunter was breathing heavily as he sat up in bed to see Corona, she was looking at him with fear on her face. Everyone else was in the room 2 staring at him. Hunter put his hand up to his face to feel tears coming from his eyes; he wiped his eyes quickly and put his hand on the side of his head as he felt the pain from his headache. Hunter looked around the room to notice that he was in the bed beside Lumens in the nurse's office. Hunter rubbed his head gently as he looked at Corona, "What happened."

Corona looked at Hunter who was clearly trying to hide the pain he was in, "You passed out after saying you were hearing voices."

Hunter's eyes widened as he finally realized what the bracelet was, he quickly felt his arm and found what he was looking for he followed the small bump as it went up all the way to the back of his neck. Hunter turned his body suddenly punching the wall at what he had figured out. Everyone backed up not knowing why he was freaking out. Hunter calmed down very quickly as he laid back down in the bed. He felt a sharp pain in his head, and then he looked over and Aqune, "Can you grab the box that says Acetaminophen on it."

Like Hunter requested Aqune went and grabbed a box of Acetaminophen, and then she looked at him, "Why don't you take what you gave Lumen earlier if you're in pain?"

Hunter laughed as he took the box from her removing the pills and swallowing them, "What I gave him is a lot stronger then these, all I need it for is a headache so these will do."

Magma looked at Hunter when he was done taking the pills, "What happened to you and why did you pass out."

Hunter looked at him, and then pointed at his wrist "I think when you touched it two prongs went in to my wrist which released two really tiny wires that are now connected in my neck."

Hunter felt the back of his neck again and sighed, Magma looked at Hunters wrist not believing that something like that could exist. Hunter smiled at him, "It's not your fault its mine for not being cautious enough."

After Hunter had explained what happened everyone left the room to go finish what they had to do for the day, well Hunter went back to his room. When Hunter knew no one was nearby he brought his Manacle up to his mouth and began to talk to Shadow. "Shadow we have to leave now."

"_But why?"_

Hunter sighed, "I think the bracelet allows them to track me, and I think that they are going to be able to take control of me too."

"_How do you know?" Shadow asked confused_

Hunter's headache was killing him as he collapsed to his knees again, "Because I barely have control of myself as it is, that's why my heads hurting so much, so we have to leave soon."

"_But Hunter the others may be able to help."_

Hunter yelled in to his Manacle, "They don't even understand what I'm telling them about, how are they supposed to help me."

"_But Hunter…"_

Hunter whispered in a voice that sounded like he was breaking, "I don't want to leave, but I have to; and you don't have to come, I don't want to be alone again but I don't want to force you to be alone. I hate being alone but I don't want to force it on you too."

"_If we're leaving were going together, so if we're going then get your stuff." _

Hunter changed his cloths so he was wearing a long sleeve shirt to cover his arms, then he packed himself a bag and sneaked out of the castle. It was night as he was walking down a back alley with a robe on and his hood up so that no one would notice who he was. But against his luck well he was leaving he was found by the palace guard's, "Identify yourself."

Hunter was in the dark of an ally as he put his arm up and whispered in to his Manacle, "Shadow, Spider out."

Shadow was in the Shadows so that the guards couldn't see him, "Answer us, who are you."

Hunter put his arm up and whispered, "Arachna Power."

He transformed well he was in the dark of the alley so they couldn't see him, Hunter jumped out of the dark so fast the guards didn't know what was going on, Hunter hit the guards knocking them out he leaned them against a wall, and then he put his arm up, "Rider Out."

His armor disappeared as Shadow came out of the Darkness of the alley towards him just in time as he collapsed beside him. Hunter used Shadow to hold himself up; and when he felt he was strong enough to continue he raised his arm, "Spider In."

Shadow went back in to Hunters Manacle and Hunter continued on his path until he reached the Palace wall, as soon as he was at the palace wall he let shadow out again, he jumped on shadows back as shadow walked up the Wall jumping it when they reached the top. This time he didn't retract shadow but kept him out and stayed sitting on him as they continued. Hunter looked back at what he was being forced to leave behind and frowned in pain, "Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you will read the next one when it comes out, I think I kind of made Hunter very depressing but I had to. <strong>


	4. Forever Together

** So Chapter 4 is finally here, I mean it hasn't been long since I uploaded chapter 3 but I still hope you enjoy anyways, so please read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spider Riders.**

* * *

><p>Ch.4 – Forever Together<p>

Corona was lying in her bed trying to get to sleep after she had just finished reading a book, she sat up in bed as she heard someone knock on her door, she stood up and quickly got dressed, and when she opened the door she saw Aqune, Magma, and Igneous standing outside, "What's wrong."

Aqune looked at who they had been waiting for, "There's an intruder in the streets; and the person attacked some soldier's."

Corona was concerned, "Are they hurt?"

Aqune shook her head, "No, they were hit in a spot that would knock them out and leave the least pain."

Corona looked surprised, "Do we know who it was?"

Igneous cut in, "We don't, that why we came to get you before heading to the infirmary to see the 2 soldiers that were brought in."

With that they headed to the Infirmary to talk to the 2 soldier that had been knocked out. When they arrived they saw the nurse giving Lumen another needle, and then she took some pills over to the soldiers who now had bad headaches. Corona and Aqune sat in the chairs beside the Soldiers as Igneous and Magma leaned against the wall. Aqune looked at the soldier who had just taken some pills beside her, "What do you remember?"

The soldier looked at her, "All I remember seeing is green eyes, everything happened to fast to know what was happening, I was scared at first when I saw how fast the person moved after whispering to himself but when he hit me in the back of the neck he did it in a way that didn't really hurt."

The other soldier looked from his bed, "Yeah and I remember the pain that was showing in the persons eyes, I saw physical and mental pain."

The first soldier spoke up again "I don't think the person who attacked us really wanted to hurt us."

With that the riders let the soldiers go to sleep as they went to where Lumen was and began to discuss what they had heard, Sparkle looked at them all with a sad face, "So the person who hurt them didn't want to."

Prince Lumen looked down beside himself at Sparkle, "I don't think the person really hurt them he just knocked them out in a painless way."

Sparkle nodded to show that she understood what he meant, "So then it's not a bad person."

Aqune looked at Sparkle with a smile, "I don't think it's a bad person either, but still be careful because we don't know who it was or for what reason they are here."

Sparkle nodded and then they a continued their talk about what they were going to do, it took them a while before they remembered that one of them was missing, since they had left him to sleep after what happened earlier, thinking he probably needed the sleep anyways. After they had noticed Corona was going to go get him to come to the Infirmary but Lumen said that he would walk to the room since he was feeling great and needed a little walk anyways. So with Igneous helping Lumen they all began their walk to Hunters room, when they got their Aqune knocked, "Hunter."

There was no response so Aqune knocked again, "Hunter we need to talk to you."

Magma walked past Aqune and tried to open the door to find that it was lock, he looked at the other's completely confused, "Since when do the palace doors have locks?"

Prince Lumen looked at it, "Since he asked for one."

Corona looked at him, "Why would he need to lock his door."

Prince Lumen looked at her, "Since he said people wouldn't leave him alone on his days off when he wanted to sleep, how didn't you guys notice that his door had a lock, I mean it's been there for like 2 years now."

Corona looked back at the door knob, "I guess it's probably because he never keeps his door locked or when he does and we do come to get him we always knock on the door first which gives him time to unlock it before we notice."

Lumen yawned as he went to a plant that was across from Hunters room to find the extra key he had been told about, he took it throwing it to Magma, "Here, unlock it already."

Magma put the key in and turned it hearing the click, he opened the door to nothing but darkness, and to everyone's surprise Hunter wasn't there, Magma looked at the others, "Where is he?"

* * *

><p>Hunter was lying down on shadows back as he looked up at the sky seeing the inner worlds sun in its night form, he yawn from still being tired, as he heard shadow speak from beneath him, "If you're tired then take a nap I'll wake you up if something happens."<p>

Hunter yawned, "I'm fine we have to get farther from the kingdom before I can rest."

Shadow sighed, "Okay then where do you want to go."

Hunter thought for a little while before he decided, "How about the forest where you found me that's a ways away and it has nice scenery."

Shadow started speeding up, "Yeah that sounds like a good place there might be somewhere we can find to stay near there."

Hunter laughed as he continued to look up at the sky, "Shadow if they take control of me like the invectids did Aqune what will you do? I mean unlike Portia you won't be being controlled."

Shadow stopped running, "That's a stupid question, I'll stay with you, I am your spider and you're my rider we will be together forever, even if it means that I have to fight against the others I will stay with you. Because we are partners and I won't abandon you."

Hunter smiled, "Thanks Shadow that was what I needed to hear, and I'm sorry if you have to fight the others."

Shadow just started running again, the silence continued until they were far away from the kingdom, Hunter jumped from Shadow when they had stopped for the night in a patch of tree's that was hidden by large rocks surrounding it. Hunter pulled a blanket from his bag and went to lie down against a tree as Shadow was beside him on look out for the night. Hunter was out instantly as Shadow watched as his partner shook and shivered for the night, he heard Hunter tell the voices in his head to stop and was worried as his partner talked in his sleep, even when asleep trying to rest Hunter was fighting for control of his body which made Shadow nervous about whether his strong partner could overcome it or not.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhh." Corona screamed when they noticed Hunter was gone.<p>

They all entered the room and looked around trying to figure out what had happened, Corona looked at the wall's surrounding the castle, "It was him, that's why they weren't hurt, that's why his eyes were in pain when he attacked them, we have to go find him."

Aqune looked at Corona, "It's that bracelet; it did something to him that forced him to leave."

Magma looked at Aqune, "But what could be so bad that he would leave."

Corona looked as she thought and her and Aqune both shouted it out at the same time, "It must have been something that was going to hurt all of us too."

Aqune knew from experience what the bracelet was going to do, "I get it, he must have figured out that the bracelet could control him, and because he doesn't want to hurt any of us he ran, it was to save us from him."

Corona looked at her, "But Hunter would never."

Aqune frowned, "He's probably losing control of his body, but Hunter is strong that it's probably hard to take over him."

Corona just stared at Aqune, "So that's why he was in pain earlier, it's because someone was in his head trying to forcefully take control of his body."

Lumen sat on Hunter's bed and began to decide on what to do, when he had finished deciding he looked up, "Go find him we can't let him leave he's dangerous if he loses control, and he took the Oracle keys which makes it even worse."

Corona looked at Lumen, "You know he couldn't leave them behind because ever since what happened with Mantid they follow him even if we locked them in a box they would break it and then go back to him, it's like the Oracle claimed them as his property."

Lumen looked at her again, "I know but what else can we do, if they get him and control him what we can do to stop him he's too strong, I mean we would have a hard time beating him if he was in his normal form but with the Oracle keys he's un-defeat able. So we have to find him before he loses control and help him."

Corona looked at something set on his bedside table; she noticed that it was a small book, when she opened it she could see Hunter's writing filling the pages but it was in a language that she didn't understand, She threw it to the others who each took a look at it then handed it to the next person beside them, when it reached Lumen he was surprised, "He wrote me a mission report in this once by accident, he said it was an ancient language in his world that he memorized when he was younger well he was trying to find our world, I asked him why he would write it in that and he said that he had forgotten to write in the normal language our two worlds share. I think I've seen it in our ancient text books before but there's not enough there to decipher what he wrote."

Aqune looked at Lumen, "It's probably his diary so he wrote it in a language no one here could read, it's a good idea if you want what is written to stay a secret."

Lumen had gone back to scrolling through the book when he notice that there was a page with normal writing on it, he read it over to see what it said, he was surprised that it was about Hunter's past in the other world. Lumen looked at the others, "I found something read able."

Corona looked at him, "What does it say?"

Lumen looked at the page and began to read aloud, "It says…"

_**It's been a few years since I came to the inner world, the other day I thought about what my parents must have thought when I suddenly disappeared, but then right afterwards I realized that they probably wouldn't have noticed anything because I was never really noticed before. I was always alone even when I had an extremely large family, the only time I wasn't alone was when I was with Grandpa which wasn't as long as I wished it could have been. My Mother Liz cared for me when I was little, and my father Daniel always spoiled me when I was little but the second that they learned that I believe what my Grandfather told me they abandoned me, it was like I no longer had a family any more they; abandoned me. **_

_** I always thought that I didn't care about the way I was treated, In my family I had many sibling but none of them were like me, none of them cared like me for adventure. I was alone and I realized it very quickly, but I lived my life by the words of never give up, and I never did, I continued to live through the nightmare that I called life on the other side. I forgot all this when I came to this side, I let all of this go because I had found a new family, I had found people I would given my life for and I would give anything for them if I had too. I thank the Oracle for everything she gave to me, for everything that started when I met shadow and Corona in the forest. **_

_**P.S. to Self – You'll have to go to that forest when you have the chance again. **_

"That's all it say's." Lumen finished.

Corona knew instantly where she had to go to find Hunter after hearing Lumen, "I know where he is, we might still be able to catch up to him, if he's heading where I think."

Everyone looked at Corona, "Where?"

Corona looked out the window in to the direction of where they first met, "He's said it in the note, he's going to the forest where he entered this world, Its where he met both me and Shadow, It's a special place that he has always talked about returning to so I think that when confused and in his condition he would chose to go their first."

Lumen looked at her, "Are you 100% sure?"

Corona looked at him completely determined to bring Hunter back, "Yes, I am certain that is where he will go, I just know it."

Lumen said with a smile, "Than lets ride."

* * *

><p><strong>So I do hope everyone enjoyed, I hope this chapter was good it was more centered on what was going on with the other spider riders instead if just Hunter. It's the normal length I usually try to get them 2000 words or over. I do hope you enjoyed and please if you read review I really need reviews. Thanks for reading. <strong>


	5. Pay attention when in caves

**So this is chapter 5, I finally proof read it; I had it finished a while ago but I just couldn't get myself to read it over again. So please read and review and I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spider riders or anything to do with it but I do own my original characters.**

* * *

><p>Ch.5- Pay attention when in caves.<p>

Hunter awoke as he saw the sun beginning to rise he watched as the scenery around him went by fast, quite quickly he noticed the somehow Shadow had moved him on to his back well sleeping and continued on their way. Hunter yawned loudly as he sat up and packed his small blanket in to his bag, and then he looked around to try and figure out there location; from what he could tell they were already half way there, "Shadow, when did we start moving?"

Shadow stopped, "A while ago, I could tell that the others were coming about an hour after you fell asleep so I decided to head out."

Hunter jumped down from the spiders back, "So how far behind us are they?"

Shadow looked at him, "Not very far, I've been going as fast as I could with you asleep and they have been catching up to us fast."

Hunter yawned as he looked in front of them in the direction they were heading, "I guess there are 2 problems we have to deal with now."

Shadow looked the same direction as Hunter, "Two?"

Hunter looked behind them, "Yeah two, in front of us is the Human forces since they know where we're headed and have gotten to a small town ahead of us already, and then the riders are catching up to us from behind."

Hunter just stared out in front of them then looked backwards, "So which way do you want to chance partner."

Shadow looked straight ahead, "Well we shouldn't go towards the people that are trying to take control of you so we can't go straight."

Hunter nodded, "Yeah but if we go back will have to fight with the other riders."

Shadow turned to look behind them and then he turned to see a mountain surrounded by forest, "I think we should head over there and then you should find a good place to hide."

Hunter jumped on Shadows back and they head in the suggested direction, when they arrived at the mountain they walked around it until they found a large gorge, Shadow spun some web for Hunter to use to hold himself on while they climbed down. They descended slowly in to the darkness. As they went father down crystals appeared in the walls that produced enough light for Hunter to see enough to tell what was around them. Hunter continued to look around until he noticed an area with small caves, "Shadow over there."

They climbed over to the small caves and Hunter manoeuvred so that he was sitting in them, they were big enough that he was comfee but not big enough for him to be able to stand in. As soon as he was sure he was in he turned his wrist backwards and said, "Shadow, spider in."

He sat for a few minutes as him and Shadow talked, and then he started to crawl father back in to the cave. Suddenly the cave's space began to get wider until he could stand up; he just continued walking farther back, after walking for about an hour he stopped and let shadow out when he was sure the space was big enough. Hunter jumped on the spider's back and sat down Shadow continued to walk forward until they came to a wall where they couldn't see the top of, but they could at least tell it was high. Hunter used Shadows web to hook himself on his partner again and then Shadow began to climb up the wall. After and 20 minutes of climbing Shadow could see a small light at the top, "Hunter were almost at the top."

Hunter was looking down out of curiosity and saw nothing but darkness below, and then when he heard Shadow he quickly looked up, "I hope the exit isn't close to the village the group was at."

Shadow pulled them over the edge as the light became too much for Hunters eyes causing him to have to close them until they were able to re-adjust for a moment and in the instant he opened his eyes his face changed to one of anger and hate as he saw someone he knew walking near the entrance. Hunter whispered "Shadow, Spider in." and then he jumped hiding the best he could behind rocks in the corner of the cave, directly behind him was the ledge so he knew he had to be careful.

He watched as the woman walked around outside and then winced as she slowly walked in to the cave he watched as she walked closer to the ledge and then it hit him that she hadn't noticed it was their and the only thing he had time to think was crap as she slipped over the ledge screaming and he leaped out grabbing her. Hunter felt pain in his arm as it slammed against the rock wall, but he refused to release her arm, he winced in pain as he felt himself sliding over the edge, "Shadow, Spider out."

Hunter felt as strings wrap around him stopping him from going anywhere and then watched as the girl had strings wrapped around her, quickly taking this chance he reached his other arm over the ledge, "Elise climb up already this hurts."

Hunter grabbed her arm pulling her as she climbed up, and when they got up she tripped causing them both to fall backwards, Elise landed on Hunter as they hit the ground, hunter made almost a squeak like notice and then he continued to wince at the pain in his arm. He pushed her off and unravelled Shadows webs from himself and then went out of the cave to where Shadow had gone to wait after getting out of the cave. He went to get on Shadow when he felt the girl hug him from behind, "Hunter... Please don't leave."

He stopped moving "Elise let go of me."

Her grip tightened, "No, I won't let you leave again, I came to get you because after you left life was horrible without you."

Hunter tried to pull away, "Bullshit, None of you ever gave a damn about whether I was there or not, you all just cared about yourselves, so just go back and tell everyone to leave this world because their wreaking the peace we had worked so hard for years ago."

Elise just tried to hold on tighter, "But Hunter we did care about you, you just never noticed."

Hunter turned around to look at her, "That was bullshit none of you ever tried to be anything for me, so just let g...ARAHHHHH"

Hunter's hands flew up to his head and he dropped to his knees writhing in pain, Elise dropped down to her knee's and put her hands on him, "Hunter what's wrong?"

Shadow turned, "Hunter."

Hunter glanced back at Shadow threw the edge of his eye, "I can't stop it this time I'm sorry, Shadow."

Hunter dropped as he passed out; Elise caught him before he hit the ground and rolled him over setting him against the closest tree. Suddenly there was a man's voice from behind Shadow, "Elise good job you found him."

Elise looked up behind Shadow, "General Jake what are you doing here?"

Jake jumped down from the ledge he was on and walked over to where Elise was, Shadow stepped in front of Hunter and Elise, "Don't get any closer to him."

Jake just looked at him, "Move Spider, he is under my control and I could kill him in a matter of seconds; so move."

Shadow reluctantly moved out of the way as Jake walked over and picked Hunter up in his arms, he turned to the spider and motioned with his finger for it to come, he then turned to Elise signalling for her to get up, which she did and then he passed Hunter up and pulled himself up soon after, "You know where to go spider."

Shadow started walking Jake looked at Elise, "I'm here to pick your elder brother up since he will be becoming my personal soldier."

Elise looked down, "He won't agree to it, from the way he acted earlier that's pretty clear."

Jake smirked wickedly, "He will fight for me willingly if he wants to be in control of his own body, and if not he'll just be a mindless soldier that does exactly what I say, and if he doesn't listen the first person I'll have him kill is the purple haired girl that came with him and then after that all of the other ones that ride spiders will be dealt with by him soon after wards."

Elise felt horrible knowing that Jake was going to treat Hunter like a prisoner, and that Jake would do anything to keep someone as strong as Hunter was.

* * *

><p>Hunter awoke with a crazy headache; he sat up to find himself now located in a bed in what looks like a large tent. He saw Jake sitting in a chair reading near his bed, and then knew instantly that the worst thing possible had happened. He looked down at his hands wondering why he still had control over his body; he thought that Jake would have already used the bracelet to control him. Suddenly Jake glanced over at the bed to notice that Hunter was awake, "Your final awake kid."<p>

Hunter glared at him, "Why am I still in control of my own body."

Jake stood up closing his book, "You're of more use to me if you're conscious, just because I can control you doesn't mean you'll be usable so I want to strike a deal."

Hunter stared in disbelief, "NO."

Jake just laughed, "I think you'll change your mind when you find out how convincing I am, For instance If you don't work with me willingly maybe I'll use you to kill all of your little friends, sounds like a great idea right."

Hunter was stunned but collected himself and asked his question, "What do you plan on having me do?"

Jake smiled, "You'll be my personal soldier, kind of like my right hand man, you'll always be with me where I fight unless I say otherwise and you will do exactly what I say when I say it. Not too hard to understand right?"

Hunter nodded, "I get it, so you want me to stay with you."

Jake nodded, "Oh, and can you put the spider that's outside away he's scaring everyone, I tried to get him to go hide in the main tent, but he won't leave your side so he's staying as close as he can get to you."

Hunter went to get out of bed and got dizzy as he stood up almost falling but Jake noticed fast enough to catch him. Hunter looked up at Jake and mumbled a nasty, "Thanks."

Jake just smiled and then helped the pink haired boy out of the room to where the spider was located. When he was close enough Hunter wiggled his arm free from between him and Jake he put his arm out, "Shadow, Spider In."

Shadow protested, "Why did you put me away?"

Hunter held the manacle near his face, "It's easier this way, and if I need you I'll let you right out...OK, Partner."

Shadow mumbled an Ok, and Jake just looked at them totally freaked out by what he just did, "How the hell..."

Hunter smiled, "It's confusing you won't understand so don't ask."

Hunter put his arm back down and with Jakes help he got back to the bed; almost as immediately as he lied down he was out. Jake smiled and then pulled something out of his pocket walking closer to Hunter when he was sure he was asleep. Hunter woke up a few hours later everything was okay until he noticed something small hanging from his ear, "What the hell?"

He grabbed it and heard a click when he hit a button, and then he heard Jake talking on the other side; he suddenly said, "Hello."

"Hello Hunter Steele I see you are awake again."

Hunter sighed, "What's with the earring?"

"It a communication device and tracker, It's not connected to your brain waves so it's not as destructive on your body. So when we do anything we will use these to converse."

Hunter just said, "Yes." And then he clicked the bottom again turning the Microphone off.

He sighed as the only though going threw his mind was; I guess this isn't so bad he's not horrible and as long as the others are okay it won't hurt me to be with my own people; he stopped his thoughts right there, he couldn't believe he was thinking that Jake was not that bad of a guy.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm going to end this chapter there, I think this chapter completed what it need to already and if I go any farther it will have to be the length of two chapters and I don't want it to be that long so I hope you enjoy this one.<strong>


End file.
